Swim
by Someone1433
Summary: There's a new swimming pool at APH school. Both Ivan Russia  and Gilbert Prussia  finds out something about each other and tease each other, while hilarity ensues. One-shot.


**AN: I know you guys hate ANs, but please read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (I know I should probably think of a funnier way to say this, but I'm just not in the mood.)**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful and tranquil afternoon. Students were around the newly-built swimming pool laughing and spending time with their friends. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched sound that blasted everyone's ears.<p>

"Hahahahahahahahahaahaha!"

"Gil, you're laughing like a mad man…"

"No…hahaha, this is just _too_ funny, ha, ha, hahahahaha…"

"..."

Gilbert was clutching his stomach with both hands and couldn't stop the two streams of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ivan, who was in the swimming pool, could not help but feel exasperated and looked at Gilbert with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Ha…hahahaha…ha…"Gilbert was standing on the shore, his face showing clear disbelief. "Ha…you said you…haha…you can't swim?"

"I rarely go to swimming pools…" Ivan sighed, "And I seldom had a chance to swim before. Who knows why the school would build a stupid swimming pool…"

Ivan mumbled something to himself, the words were jumbled together and it was so low that no-one could hear what he said.

"It really doesn't matter if you don't know how to swim, but…it's just…really funny…" Gilbert took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "Never mind, I'll teach you how to swim."

Ivan had a dark expression on his face.

"Uhh…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes, it most certainly is!" Gilbert said and jumped into the water.

Ivan watched as Gilbert jumped into the water, and then quickly jumped out as if being shocked.

"Ahhh…!" came a tortured scream.

"What are you doing…?" Ivan was squinting his eyes, looking up and down at this man who just jumped into the water then came up within two seconds.

"Stupid…urg…ugh!" Gilbert was holding his body with two hands, his teeth trembling and his whole body was shaking violently.

Ivan was stumped for a few second until realization finally dawned on him.

"No way…" Ivan said holding his laughter, "Gilbert, you couldn't be afraid because the water's too cold …right?"

Gilbert turned his head, shaking the water of his body.

"N...No, I was just not prepared…Oh!" Gilbert found out that something was pulling his foot, and saw that the culprit was holding on to his foot tightly.

Things started to go down the hill.

"Wha….!"

Ivan pulled, and Gilbert fell into the water quite graceful, or so he thought so himself. He even accidently drank some water because he couldn't maintain his balance.

Almost at the same moment, Ivan caught him, and hugged him tightly―though the action itself look more as if Ivan was imprisoning Gilbert's body.

"…"

"…"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"…Aren't you cold?" Ivan was trying to hold his laughter.

"You fool! We are in public!" Gilbert was really mad.

"So, it's okay if we're not in public?"

"Shut up! Don't pick on my mistakes!"

"I did not."

"You…!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arthur, do you think leaving them there is a good idea? Though big brother is kind of envious that they can be so carefree…"<p>

"I really don't want to guess what you're thinking right now…If you don't shut up I'll shave your mustache."

"That's okay, let's not mind them for now. Act as if we didn't see them." said Ludwig, thinking about his brother.

"Haha…looks like you're actually quite busy."

"Well…umm…taking care of them is quite hard…anyways, why haven't we seen Natasha today?" Ludwig asked, thinking about the intimidating and daunting person.

"Oh, it was my decision to separate the boys and girls in the European class." Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Oh, that's because…uhh…" Sigh.

"…At first, it was only because Vash said 'How could you let my little sister be in the same class with someone like Francis? It's too dangerous!' And then, somehow it turned out like this… (sigh)doing this to big brother is just too hurtful."

"…"

"...Ah…is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did not write this story. It was written by my friend in chinese and I am only helping her translate it. This is my first fanfic, so please review. It'll mean a lot to us, thank you.<strong>

**If you're a chinese reader and would like to read the original story in chinese, PM me and I'll give you my friend's blog.**

**Review :)**


End file.
